Moins trois titulaires
by Darkwolve
Summary: Le jus d'Inui a encore frappé. Tezuka, Kaidoh et Momoshiro ont mystérieusement disparu après s'être rendu dans l'infirmerie.


Titre : **Moins trois titulaires**

Auteur : Darkwolve

Couple : Aucun

Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

Tous couraient autour du terrain de tennis. Les joueurs non-titulaires ont été rapidement mis hors course grâce au fameux Inui Juice. Le dataman sortit un autre jus lorsque les titulaires furent rendus au dernier tour.

- Tous ceux qui finiront en dessous de 50 secondes devront boire ce Inui juice deluxe number 3.

Dans le verre se trouvait un liquide semblable au akazu (vinaigre rouge) mais avec une teinte verte tirant sur le bleu.

- Quoi ? s'écria tout le monde sauf Tezuka et Fuji qui se demandait s'il était meilleur que les autres.

Kaidoh et Momo se battait pour passer l'un devant l'autre. Sans s'en apercevoir, ils se retrouvèrent derrière le groupe. Puis, un des deux trébucha, entraînant l'autre dans sa chute ainsi que Tezuka qui, malheureusement, se trouvait devant eux.

Les trois se relevèrent pour finir la course, mais, malheureusement, des jus les attendaient à la ligne d'arrivée. Ils prirent chacun leur verre. Kaidoh et Momo burent le leur avant leur capitaine. Les autres s'approchèrent pour voir se qui allait se passer et, surtout, pour voir le capitaine boire la boisson (car il faut se rappeler que ça n'est arrivé qu'une fois et c'était un accident).

Rien ne se passa, juste les rivaux qui coururent vers les buvettes pour essayer d'enlever le mauvais goût de leur bouche. Inui prit des notes et plaça un cône jaune, un vert, un bleu et un rouge. Il sortit des balles de tennis ayant un peu de couleur.

- On refait cet exercice nya ?

- Est-ce qu'il y a un punition ?

- Ce sera des tours de terrains, dit Tezuka. Les deuxièmes années sur le terrain A, les troisièmes seront sur le B. Les premières années ramasseront les balles.

ooo

Momoshiro finit de se rincer la bouche. Il se redressa en s'essuyant. Son regard se porta sur son rival. Celui-ci était assis sur le sol, la tête entre les genoux.

- Mamushi… est-ce que ça va?

Kaidoh siffla en réprimant un frisson. Momo s'approcha et lui toucha le front.

- De la fièvre, tu devrais aller à l'infirmerie.

- Fshhhhu, peux pas bouger… tête qui tourne…

- Oi, je vais t'aider.

Takeshi prêta son épaule à Kaidoh et ils avancèrent vers le bâtiment. Quelqu'un arriva derrière eux.

- Où est-ce que vous allé tous les deux? L'entraînement n'est pas terminé.

- À l'infirmerie, Kaidoh a des étourdissements et de la fièvre. Je crois que je commence à en faire. Le Inui Juice doit en être la cause.

- C'est là que je me rendais aussi.

Rendu à l'intérieur, ils s'écroulèrent sur les lits. Et, comme cela arrivait souvent, il n'y avait personne.

ooo

Les titulaires restant s'aperçurent rapidement qu'ils ne revenaient pas. Ils commencèrent à se demander où les trois manquant étaient. Soudain, Oishi éclaircit sa voix avant d'ordonner la reprise de l'entraînement.

- Nya Oishi, est-ce que tu sais où ils sont?

- Habituellement, tu es celui qui s'inquiète le plus au sujet des autres, ajouta Fuji.

- Tezuka m'a dit qu'il se rendait à l'infirmerie. Peut être que Kaidoh et Momoshiro y sont aussi.

- Les jus, s'écrièrent tout le monde en regardant Inui.

ooo

Kaidoh se réveilla. Il ne ressentait plus de vertiges, mais il y avait quelque chose qui semblait anormale. Ses vêtements semblaient soudainement trop grands. Il siffla en se disant que la cause était le jus. L'adolescent regarda son rival pour constater qu'il était encore dans les vapes. Puis, il vit Tezuka qui amenait des uniformes de sports avec lui.

- Enfile ça et réveille-le.

Pour résumé, ils se sont retrouvés avec la taille qu'ils avaient en première année. Les cheveux de Momo lui arrivait à la hauteur des épaules et lui arrivait dans les yeux. Kaidoh avait une allure androgyne et Tezuka semblait moins sérieux. La vipère prêta son bandana à Momo pour ne plus l'entendre se plaindre sur le fait que ses cheveux l'empêchaient de voir. Le capitaine ajusta ses lunettes qui avaient maintenant une fâcheuse tendance à glisser sur son nez.

- Maintenant, vous allez faire 50 tours de terrain.

- Pourquoi ? s'exclamèrent les rivaux.

- Simple vengeance, répondit-il en souriant d'une manière sadique.

Momo et Kaidoh frissonnèrent à la vue d'un Tezuka expressif. Puis, ils se regardèrent un instant avant de hocher la tête. Le garçon aux yeux violets se mit de la porte alors que l'autre garçon s'approcha du capitaine. Il lui vola ses lunettes et les mit avant de partir par la porte que son compagnon avait ouverte.

- Kaidoh, rend moi mes lunettes immédiatement.

- Bye Kuni, dirent les deux autres adolescents en synchro avant de commencer à courir.

- REVENEZ ICI TOUS LES DEUX !

ooo

C'est Echizen qui remarqua en premier les trois étudiants de « première année » qui couraient autour du terrain. Le premier comptait les tours, le deuxième appelait le troisième Kuni tout en lui disant d'essayer de les rattraper. Le dernier n'arrêtait pas de leur lancer des menaces.

- Unya! Oishi, il faudrait peut être les arrêter.

Inui écrivit rapidement dans son cahier.

- Le premier porte un bandana comme Kaidoh et ressemble à Momoshiro. Le deuxième a des lunettes semblables à ceux de Tezuka qui sont trop grande pour lui et ressemble à Kaidoh. Celui nommé Kuni a une très forte ressemblance à Tezuka et Kuni pourrait être le diminutif de Kunimitsu.

Echizen sortit du terrain et attendit qu'ils repassent pour se joindre à eux.

- Vous faites quoi?

- Oi Echizen, on doit faire 50 tours de terrain, dit le premier.

- Fsssh, et moi j'essaie de ne pas me faire tuer, répondit le deuxième.

- Redonne-moi mes lunettes Kaudoh, cria le troisième.

- Non! dirent les deux premiers en même temps. Cours plus vite Momo!

- Mada mada dane…

Il retourna sur le terrain en annonçant aux autres qu'il était préférable de les laissés courir étant donné qu'ils allaient bientôt finir.

ooo

- On pourrait savoir vos noms? demanda Oishi.

- Hum… les premières n'étaient-ils pas supposés ramasser les balles? déclara Fuji.

- On n'est pas vraiment des élèves de premières, dirent les rivaux en synchro.

- Vous deux, est-ce que vous avez fini de parler en sychro?

- Quoi! Jamais avec mamushi/saru!

- Et je veux ravoir mes lunettes Kaidoh.

- Hai buchou, dit-il en les lui rendant.

- Nya, je peux pas y croire, dit Eiji en sautant sur le dos d'Oishi.

- Si c'est vraiment Tezuka, Kaidoh et Momoshiro, pourquoi ont-ils des comportements différents? demanda ce dernier.

- Effet secondaire : 53%, ceci doit être le comportement qu'ils refoulent en eux. Je vais aller préparer un antidote.

ooo

Kaidoh était entrain d'échanger des balles avec Taka quand il reçut une balle derrière la tête. Sachant qui était le coupable, il échangea de côté avec son partenaire.

Tezuka surveillait la pratique quand il reçut une balle sur lui. Il évita de justesse les deux autres. Une lueur de malice apparut dans ses yeux alors qu'il regardait le coupable du coin de l'œil.

Momo s'était déjà aperçu de ce qui se tramait entre ses deux amis. _Comme dans le temps_, se rappela-t-il. Il avertit ses collègues de faire attention s'ils se trouvaient autour de ces deux là. Bien sûr, ils demandèrent des explications, ce à quoi il répondait : « C'est tout simplement la guerre. »

Puis, il se passa plusieurs choses : la bouteille d'eau de Kaidoh vidé de son contenu, la raquette de Kunimitsu qui disparaît pendant un long moment… et finalement, ils finirent tous deux trempés.

ooo

Inui arriva avec l'antidote. Les trois joueurs rajeunient se changèrent avant de le boire et perdirent connaissance.

- Es-tu sûr que ça va fonctionner Inui? demanda Oishi.

- À 45%.

ooo

- Momoshiro! Kaidoh!

- Hai buchou?

- Hai Tezuka-buchou?

- Pourquoi n'êtes vous plus en synchro?

- Qui a dit…

- … qu'on ne l'était plus.

- Oishi nya, ils le sont plus que nous.

- C'est bien ce que je pensais, dit Kunimitsu. Vous pouvez partir maintenant.

- Kikumaru sempaï, c'est un jeu…

- … que l'on joue depuis toujours.

- À demain, dirent-ils en même temps avant de partir chacun de leur côté en riant.

Owari


End file.
